Legacy: AftermathTopic Timeline
Planet: Fondor Topic: 'Imperial Defectors '''Date Started: '''8-17-08 '''Characters: '''Naxus Ordo, Zaryk Thyrsus, Darth Necro, Darth Grieval, Makia Skirata, Tremaine, Tahilia Karr *'Planet: Myrkr''' Topic: Convergence of Force: The Hunt for the Jedi ' '''Date Started: '''8-17-08 '''Characters: '''Cerrinea Warne, Zeena Lane, Darth Voyance, Laton Halcyon, Calman, Darth Morsus, Ceran Orslo, Danyel Warne, Darth Devisar *'Planet:' Nar Shaddaa' Topic: A Sith's Bounty: Hunting Down Defectors ' '''Date Started: '''8-18-08 '''Characters: '''Makia Skirata, Tahilia Karr, Naxus Ordo *'Planet:' Korriban '''Topic: 'Hearing Voices Date Started: '8-28-08 '''Characters: '''Darth Crenzar *'Planet: Bastion''' Topic: Adrift 'Date Started: '''8-29-08 '''Characters: '''Jennifer Keller *'Planet: Hapes''' Topic: When Things Went Wrong 'Date Started: '''9-02-08 '''Characters: '''Ceran Orslo *'Planet: Kashyyyk''' Topic: The Protector 'Date Started: '''9-04-08 '''Characters: '''Bondar, Grayyshk *'Planet: Bastion''' Topic: Transitional Times ' '''Date Started: '''9-05-08 '''Characters: '''Soren Voss *'Planet: Hyperspace '''Topic: '''Exploring the Future, Discovering the Past: Katanra’s Return '''Date Started: '''11-05-08 '''Link unavailable. Characters: 'Darth Katanra *'Planet: Bastion''' Topic: Brothers and Sisters in Arms 'Date Started: '''12-03-08 '''Characters: '''Soren Voss, Prescott Tremaine *'Planet: 'Ziost '''Topic: 'History Begins 'Date Started: '''12-17-08 '''Characters: '''Darth Katanra *'Planet: Hyperspace''' Topic: The Jedi Shuffle 'Date Started: '''12-31-08 '''Characters: '''Kale Jeskan, Garen Warne, Araziel Kai *'Planet: Nirauan''' Topic: A New Mission 'Date Started: '''1-04-09 '''Characters: '''Zaryk Thyrsus, Roan Fel *'Planet: 'Dathomir '''Topic: '''Convergence of Force: Gathering Losses '''Date Started: '''1-06-09 '''Characters: '''Ceran Orslo, Laton Halcyon, Darth Voyance, Danyel Warne, Zeena Lane, Cerrinea Warne, Darth Morsus *'Planet: Tatooine''' Topic: Gojira: Karking the Krayt 'Date Started: '''1-10-09 '''Characters: '''Darth Katanra, Zaryk Thyrsus, Makia Skirata *'Planet: Corellia''' Topic: Finding Reality, Chasing Shadows 'Date Started: '''1-12-09 '''Characters: '''Darth Skuldren, Darth Wyyrlock *'Planet: 'Nar Shaddaa '''Topic: 'Bothan Bank Heist: Are You In? ' '''Date Started: '''1-12-09 '''Characters: '''Naxus Ordo, Garen Warne, Araziel Kai, Darth Vastatio, Kale Jeskan, Tahilia Karr *'Planet: Coruscant 'Topic: 'In the Heart of Darkness: Reporting to Lord Krayt ' '''Date Started: '''1-15-09 '''Characters: '''Darth Necro, Darth Grieval *'Planet:' Dantooine' Topic: Timeless Conflicts, Eternal Promises 'Date Started: '''1-19-09 '''Characters: '''Zel Tekor *'Planet: Coruscant''' Topic: The Hunt is on 'Date Started: '''1-31-09 '''Characters: '''Darth Manicio *'Planet: Duro''' Topic: One, Two, Three…Dead Jedi Before Me 'Date Started: '''2-09-09 '''Characters: '''Darth Skuldren, Darth Manicio, Darth Wyyrlock, Naxus Ordo, Liu *'Planet: 'Vendaxa '''Topic: 'Killing Shadows 'Date Started: '''2-10-09 '''Characters: '''Bondar, Grayyshk, Darth Droman *'Planet: Bothawui''' Topic: Bothan Bank Heist: Go Time ' '''Date Started: '''2-11-09 '''Characters: '''Naxus Ordo, Araziel Kai, Garen Warne *'Planet:' Garqi' Topic: ' Issue 1:' Resistance- Post I 'Date Started: '''03-09-09 '''Characters: '''Darth Droman, Jenna Systi, Teyla Emmagan *'Planet: Muunilinst''' Topic: Bothan Bank Heist: Making the Payoff 'Date Started: '''4-24-09 '''Characters: '''Naxus Ordo, Garen Warne, Araziel Kai *'Planet: Hyperspace''' Topic: Reclaimer 'Date Started: '''4-30-09 '''Characters: ' Prescott Tremaine, Soren Voss *'''Planet: Nar Shaddaa''' Topic: Destiny Unfolding ' '''Date Started: '''5-02-09 '''Characters: '''Tahilia Karr *'Planet:' Hyperspace' Topic: Between Two Worlds ' '''Date Started: '''5-16-09 '''Characters: '''Garen Warne *'Planet:' Ord Biniir' Topic: Proving Ground: The Raid on Ord Biniir 'Date Started: '''5-21-09 '''Characters: ' Tremaine, Soren Voss, Garen Warne, Cyruss Fenn, Tahilia Karr, Araziel Kai, Darth Skuldren, Zeena Lane , Danyel Warne *'''Planet: Hyperspace''' Topic: Preparing For a Long Journey 'Date Started: '''5-22-09 '''Characters: '''Tahilia Karr *'Planet: Taivas''' Topic: ' Issue 2: Rebels Rising- Post I '''Date Started: '''5-27-09 '''Characters: '''Dylan Farlander *'Planet:' Morishim' Topic: ' Issue 2: Rebels Rising- post II '''Date Started: '''5-29-09 '''Characters: '''Dylan Farlander' ' *'Planet:' Dantooine' Topic: ' Issue 2: Rebels Rising- Post III '''Date Started: '''5-31-09 '''Characters: '''Gavin Eberle *'Planet:' Morishim' Topic: ' Issue 2: Rebels Rising- Post IV' ' '''Date Started: '''5-31-09 '''Characters: '''Dylan Farlander, Naxus Ordo *'Planet:' Dathomir' Topic: Lighting the Way: Two Missions ' '''Date Started: '''6-05-09 '''Characters: '''Dylan Farlander, Naxus Ordo, Ashlyn Velara, Kaleb Bryan, Ceran Orslo, Cerrinea Warne *'Planet: Hapes 'Topic: 'Returning Home 'Date Started: '''7-13-09 '''Characters: '''Ceran Orslo *'Planet: 'Nar Shaddaa '''Topic: 'Hide and Seek: First Contact ' '''Date Started: '''7-29-09 '''Characters: '''Danyel Warne '''Planet:' Hyperspace''' Topic: Resolution '''Date Started: '''8-12-09 '''Characters: '''Soren Voss, Tahilia Karr, PrescottTremaine, Araziel Kai, Darth Skuldren, PrescottTremaine, Garen Warne '''Posts: '''28 '''Planet: Hyperspace Topic: '''Defiance Issue 3: The Approaching Storm-Post I '''Date Started: '''8-28-09 '''Link unavailable Characters: '''Roan Fel '''Posts: '''1 '''Planet: Fondor''' Topic: Defiance Issue 3: The Approaching Storm- Post II 'Date Started: '''8-29-09 '''Characters: '''Net Ames '''Posts: '''2 '''Planet: '''Kashyyyk '''Topic: 'Making Friends '''Date Started: '''9-04-09 '''Characters: Bondar Posts: '1 '''Planet: '''Belkadan '''Topic: 'What I Missed '''Date Started: '''9-03-09 '''Characters: '''Mendor Legerity '''Posts: '''2 '''Planet: Hyperspace Topic: 'Hide and Seek: Partners '''Date Started: '''9-06-09 '''Characters: '''Danyel Warne, Zeena Lane '''Posts: '''4 '''Planet: '''Bespin '''Topic: 'The Supply Drop: Trouble With Bars '''Date Started: '''9-07-09 '''Characters: '''Nimrod '''Posts: '''4 '''Planet: '''Dathomir Topic: Trumping a Bounty 'Date Started: '''9-10-09 '''Characters:'Mendor Legerity, Cerrinea Warne '''Posts: '''6 '''Planet: Dathomir''' Topic: Defiance Issue 3: The Approaching Storm- Post IV '''Date Started: '''9-14-09 '''Link unavailable Characters: 'Dylan Farlander '''Posts: '''1 '''Planet: '''Garqi '''Topic: 'Garqi Station '''Date Started: '''9-27-09 '''Characters: '''Bondar, Darth Skuldren, Cerrinea Warne, Cyruss Fenn, Lotus '''Posts: '''14 '''Planet: Coruscant Topic: 'Wrath of the Throne '''Date Started: '''10-02-09 '''Characters: '''Darth Krayt '''Posts: '''1 '''Planet: '''Dathomir '''Topic: 'A Forgotten Portal '''Date Started: '''10-04-09 '''Characters: '''Naxus Ordo, Ceran Orslo, Laton Halcyon, Ashlyn Velara '''Posts: '''16 '''Planet: '''Hyperspace '''Topic: '''Defiance Issue 4: Allies & Enemies- Post I '''Date Started: '''10-09-09 '''Link unavailable Characters: 'Roan Fel '''Posts: '''1 '''Planet: '''Dathomir '''Topic: '''Defiance Issue 4: Allies & Enemies- Post II '''Date Started: '''10-11-09 '''Characters: '''Dylan Farlander '''Posts: '''1 '''Planet: '''Pinnacle Station '''Topic: 'Pinnacle Station '''Date Started: '''10-11-09 '''Characters: '''Danyel Warne, PrescottTremaine, Nimrod, Darth Skuldren, Zeena Lane, Soren Voss, Araziel Kai, Nimrod, Tahilia Karr, Makia Skirata '''Posts: '''44 '''Planet: '''Hyperspace '''Topic: '''Trumping a Bounty: On the Way '''Date Started: '''10-13-09 '''Link unavailable Characters: 'Cerrinea Warne , Mendor Legerity '''Posts: '''5 '''Planet: '''Trandosha '''Topic: 'Slagging Slavers '''Date Started: '''10-30-09 '''Characters: '''Lotus '''Posts: '''1 '''Planet: '''Hyperspace '''Topic: '''Discreetly Jumping to Nowhere '''Date Started: '''10-30-09 '''Link unavailable Characters: 'Lars Kra’tu '''Posts: '''2 '''Planet: '''Mon Calamari '''Topic: 'Meeting of the Captains: Ambush in Waiting 'Date Started: '''11-03-09 '''Characters: '''Lars Kra’tu, PrescottTremaine '''Posts: '''5 '''Planet:'Hyperspace '''Topic: The Job 'Date Started:'11-13-09 'Characters:'Lars Kra’tu, Malcolm Reynolds 'Posts:'14 'Planet: '''Dathomir '''Topic: '''Defiance Issue 5: Strategies- Post I '''Date Started: '''12-02-09 '''Characters: '''Dylan Farlander, Cerrinea Warne, Lotus, Bondar, Ceran Orslo, Danyel Warne, Araziel Kai, PrescottTremaine, Nimrod, Darth Skuldren '''Posts: '''19 '''Planet: '''Coruscant '''Topic: '''Defiance Issue 5: Strategies- Post III '''Date Started: '''12-03-09 '''Characters: '''Darth Krayt, Darth Skuldren '''Posts: '''2 '''Planet: '''Tatooine '''Topic: 'Weighing the Options 'Date Started: '''12-07-09 '''Characters: '''Synlah Falyn '''Posts: '''2 '''Planet: '''Iridonia '''Topic: '''The Job: Infiltration '''Date Started: '''12-08-09 '''Characters: '''Malcolm Reynolds, Lars Kra’tu '''Posts: '''12 '''Planet: '''Unknown Moon '''Topic: '''Weighing the Options: Unknown Moon '''Date Started: '''12-16-09 '''Characters: '''Synlah Falyn '''Posts: '''1 '''Planet: '''Bespin '''Topic: 'Taking What is Rightfully Mine 'Date Started: '''12-30-09 '''Characters: '''Jol Borien '''Posts: '''4 '''Planet: '''Naos '''Topic: 'Stazi or Bust 'Date Started: '''1-06-10 '''Characters: '''Bondar '''Posts: '''1 '''Planet: '''Borleias '''Topic: 'A Time of Defiance '''Date Started: '''1-27-10 '''Characters: '''PrescottTremaine, Naxus Ordo '''Posts: '''2